La course dans le COOL désert !
by BackStar
Summary: Les smasheurs et quelques types de fairy tail participent à une course, organisée par Cecil Highwind et Jason... Qui va gagner ? Et quel est le problème de Link ?... La pression est insupportable ! Remerciments à Silver Ecstasy, super Beta-Reader.


1- Introuduction

Tout à commencé par une réunion entre Cécil (FF IV) et l'interviewer Jason (Fairy Tail).

Ils avaient décidé d'organiser un événement... Mais lequel ?

C'était resté secret, mais pas pour longtemps !

2-

Le lendemain matin, plusieurs personnes de différents endroits furent convoqués à l'entrée d'un... Désert ?

Cécil : Bienvenue à tous et à toutes !

Des murmures et des exclamation d'étonnement retentirent

Jason : Coooooooooooool ! Je suis ici pour commenter LA course de l'annééééééééée ! COOOOL ! Il y a énooooormément de particiants ! Cool, cool, cool !

Cécil : Haha, merci d'être venu commenter ma course ! Nous sommes ici dans le désert de Ouhadi pour commencer « LA course de l'année » ! Haha ! Vous êtes obligés de participer en paires, et, bien sûr, obligés de participer à la course elle même car sinon on vous délaissera dans le désert sans eau ni rien ! Bref, haha, on va bientôt commencer, donc je vous prie, mettez-vous en ligne et prenez la personne qui serra à votre gauche ! Et bien sûre inutile de vous échapper, nous sommes entouré d'une mer d'acide !

Les personnes s'exécutèrent et se retrouvèrent ainsi... :

-Zelda(Twilight Princess)/Ganondorf(Twilight Princess)

-Ike(Fire Emblem)/Erza(Fairy Tail)

-Link(Faces Of Evil)/Lucy(Fairy Tail)

-Marth(Fire Emblem)/Meta Knight (Kirby)

-Bowser(Super Mario Bros.)/Ness(Earthbound)

-Rondoudou (Pokémon)/Herbizarre (Pokémon)

Cécil : Bien ! Nous allons peut être commencer alors !

Jason : COOOOOOOL ! On va enfin pouvoir déterminer qui est le plus résistant ! Cool, cool, cool, cooooooool !

Cécil : A vos marques...

Les participants venaient à peine de connaître leur partenaire qu'ils devaient déjà commencer !

Zelda : Eh ! Tu te fiches de nous là nan ?!

Cécil tourna la tête mais au lieu d'avoir l'air fâché il lui fit un grand sourire étincelant et lui dit :

-Prêts ?

Zelda était charmée ce qui fit rater le départ à Ganondorf et elle-même...

Zelda : Quoi ?

Ganonodorf:(d'un ton énervé) Dépêche toi ! On a raté le départ !

Zelda : Oui, désolée... Grrr... Il faut absolument qu'on gagne !

Puis ils partirent... Pendant ce temps là, du côté de Lucy et Link :

Lucy : Euuuuuh... T'es qui toi ?!

Link :(enthousiasmé) Octorok !

Lucy : …. Bref, reprenons le bon rythme, vaut mieux ne pas courir...

Plus loin devant se trouvaient Ike et Erza qui courraient malgré la soif qui les tiraillait... Ils redoublèrent d'efforts quand ils virent que Bowser et Ness les dépassèrent, Ness sur le dos de Bowser, qui, dans sa carapace, glissait sur le sable à une vitesse ahurissante.

Mais, retournons auprès de Zelda et Ganondorf qui discutaient tranquillement, tout en marchant, après avoir fait un moment de course...

Zelda : Pourquoi je suis avec toi et pas Link ?!

Ganondorf : (tranquillement) Parce que j'étais à ta droite, et puis pourquoi Link ?

Zelda : C'est évident non ? Je suis une princesse et lui c'est mon sauveur ! Donc on finira surement ensemble !

Ganondorf : Aucune chance. DERP !

Zelda : (agacée) QUOI ?! Pourquoi ? Je peux savoir ?!

Ganondorf : De 1 : c'est pas un prince, de 2...

Zelda : Quoi ? De toute façon je m'en fiche, qu'il soit prince ou pas...

Ganondorf : C'est à dire qu'il...

Zelda : Qu'il quoi ?

Ganondorf : Link est...

Bref ! Passons à quelqu'un d'autre ! De leurs côté, Marth et Méta Knight étaient, eux aussi en train, plutôt Marth que méta Knight, de discuter...

Marth : Ouais et en fait, parce que j'étais là bas quoi, on à fait une fête parce que on fêtait l'évenement si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Parce que c'est pas tout les jours que Link devient...

Marth se fit couper par Méta Knight :

HAYAYAYAYA !

Marth : Ouais trop ! Et donc on lui a fait une fête et lui il comprenait pas et on étaient tous en train de danser comme des fous quand y a Ganondorf qui avait une chemise, je la lui aurais bien volé, rose et violette avec des petites fleurs fuchsia oui enfin bref, Ganondorf à lancer un concours de limbo et on a tous participé, bah oui, on a quand même accueillis Link dans notre...

Méta Knight : HAYAYAYA !

Marth : Mais oui ! Haha, Méta Knight, j'adore discuter avec toi ! Hahahaha !

Bien, maintenant retournons au près de Ganondorf et Zelda...

Zelda : QUOI ? COMMENT ÇA IL EST... COMMENT ÇA CE FAIT ? DEPUIS QUAND ? C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !

Ganondorf : Et bah si... On lui a même fait une fête, au début il comprenait pas pourquoi mais après, il était très heureux de son choix.

Zelda : (à moitié en train de pleurer)NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOON ! POUUUUUUUUUUUURQUOIIIIIIIIII II ?!

Les deux compagnons s'étaient arrêter pour faire une petite pause et laisser Zelda pleurer un peu... Bah oui, la pauvre c'est pas tout les jours que Link devient... Enfin vous savez ! Mais pendant leur courte pause, Herbizarre et Rondoudou les dépassèrent tout en disant : « Herbezerr, herbezerr, herbezerr... »

Alors, Zelda se redressa d'un coup ce qui fit sursauté Ganondorf, et une sorte d'aura ce créa autour de Zelda, comme une aura maléfique... C'était plutôt inquiétant...

Zelda : (avec rage) On, ne, peut, PAS, perdre ! C'est partit !

Ganondorf : Voilà qui est mieux !

Puis ils partirent à moitié en train de courir, en tapant très fort sur le sol...

Très loin devant, Ike, qui trainait Erza maintenant, et Erza étaient presque au niveau de Bowser et Ness, mais soudainement, Cécil arriva, en marchant, en dépassant tout le monde et leurs dit...

Cécil : (avec un sourire des plus aimable) Bowser et Ness, vous êtes en train de tricher, veuillez retourner à la ligne de départ.

Sur ces quelques mots, Bowser et Ness se retrouvèrent à la ligne de départ...

Jason : (dans un micro, de manière à ce que tout le monde puisse entendre) Cool ! Voici le classement ! COOL COOL COOL !

1-Ike/Erza

2-Marth/Meta Knight

3-Zelda/Ganondorf

4-Rondoudou/Herbizarre

5-Link/Lucy

6-Bowser/Ness

C'est trop COOL nan ?!

Plutôt loin derrière il y avait Lucy et Link qui discutaient...

Lucy : Oula ! On est QUE cinquième ?!

Link : Octorock !

Lucy : Mais elle est nulle ta blague... Tu sais dire que ça ?

Link : Octorock !

Lucy : Mmmh...

Link : …

Lucy : Octorock ?

Link : Octorock !

Lucy : Octorock ?

Link : Octorock !

Etc... Pendant ce temps, Herbizarre et Rondoudou maintenèrent leur rythme rapide. Marth et Méta Knight aussi, il n'y avait que Zelda et Ganondorf qui faisaient des efforts, beaucoup d'efforts... Malheureusement, ils venaient de se faire dépasser par tout le monde et Ike voyait déjà la ligne d'arrivée...

Zelda : QUOI ?!

Ganondorf : Quoi « quoi ?! » ?

Zelda : ON VA PERDRE ! RAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Ganondorf : Au moins, ce sera fini.

Zelda : Mouais... Mais ils avaient dit qu'il y aurait un super prix !

Ganondorf : Ils disent tous ça.

Zelda : (d'un air boudeur) mpff...

Ike : On presque arrivé ! Regarde !

Erza : rglebeuragleubleuuuuh...

Ike : … Ok...

Oui je vous ai pas dit mais Erza est juste dingue de Ike..

Jason : Cool ! Il y a déjà deux participants qui s'avancent droit sur la ligne d'arrivée ! COOOL !

Puis plus tard tout le monde arriva, dans l'ordre suivant :

1-Ike/Erza

2-Herbizarre/Rondoudou

3-Marth/Méta Knight

4-Link/Lucy

5-Bowser/Ness

6-Zelda/Ganondorf

Zelda : (en pleurant) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAA AAAAAAAAA ! ON A PERDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHUHHUUUUUU UUUUUUU...

Cécil : Donc... Le prix de consolation est... Une gourde d'eau ! Haha ! Félicitation ! Enfin...

Jason : Le prix des troisième est... deux billet pour le concert de votre choix !

Cécil : Le prix des seconds est trois ans d'abonnement aux friandises de votre choix ! Haha... Et enfin...

Jason : Le prix des premiers... une semaine ENTIERE dans un hôtel quatre étoiles ! COOL !

Cécil : Bien... Maintenant mon super pilote d'avion va tous vous ramener chez vous ! A bientôt pour un nouveau concours très bientôt ! Haha !

Fin.

Black Star entre en scèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèè èèèèèène WOUHOU BLACK STAR ! C'EST LE MEILLEUR !


End file.
